102415-Hitting the Ol' Dusty Trail
CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC walks back into her hive through the hole in her wall, glancing about as she heads to the motorcycle to pick it up. -- CSO ceased responding to memo. CAC: nyarla. are you _n here? -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC i sittling on the couch, staring at nothing in particular -- CCC: Yeah? -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC glances from side to side, snapping her fingers and pointing to a spot on the floor next to her. A 'get over here' kinda gesture. -- CCC: ... CAC: (qu_ck.) -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC sends an irritated glance back at her, but decides it's not worth starting a fight -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC liesurely stands and approaches -- CCC: ...can I help you? -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC glances from side to side AGAIN, like she's really got to make sure the coast is clear. -- CAC: (yes, actually. _ genu_nely need your help.) CCC: ...with what CCC: Is it Serios? CAC: _n a manner of speak_ng yeah> CAC: (( Ignore that, my keyboard is freaking out )) CCC: Yeah, I've got that covered CCC: The best I can anyway CAC: _ know. _ talked to l_bby. CAC: you probably d_d too. CAC: you know how we're gett_ng our d_scs, r_ght. CCC: No actually CCC: Aside from that we don't have to fight for them like this CAC: well, yeah. _ mean compared to th_s we have _t. so easy. CAC: but anyway. _ need to go. CAC: _ need those d_scs that we got. can _ see them? CCC: Leaving now? CCC: Yeah, I'll be on my way too once Serios wakes CAC: well. real_st_cally leav_ng _n the next couple m_nutes or so. but l_ke, now-_sh would be preferred. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC uncaptchalogues the envelope from his modus, holding it out to her -- CCC: I've been waiting for the time to go -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC takes it gently, opening it up to make sure everything's in there before captchaloguing it. -- CCC: But like fuck am I upsetting him in this state CCC: I'm the prime target in this room CAC: really. CAC: /you're/ the pr_me target _n th_s room. the normal, cobalt salesman. CCC: One small jog of his memory and he'll cull me in a heartbeat CAC: why? CCC: You're the one who called me shady CCC: And risking my self for Libby's flushed gambits showed that off to him CCC: He wanted to cull me already CCC: Before we even got here CAC: alr_ght. _ guess that's. fa_r. he's k_nd of a walk_ng, amnes_ac hazard r_ght now. CAC: so you can understand why _ want to get the fuck out, _ hope. CCC: And we're gonna be stuck together for the next who knows how long til the game starts CCC: Yeah, have fun CCC: ...And be safe CCC: Please CCC: I hear there may or may not be some tension headed that way CAC: yeah. CAC: _ th_nk _t's go_ng to be a mess. CCC: Lovely CAC: go home, _f you want. the d_scs'll be del_vered to all our h_ves. CCC: I've got a stop to make CSO ceased responding to memo. CAC: where at? CCC: The Engineer's ship CCC: I still want it CAC: where's _t at? CCC: and it's a good distraction for Serios CCC: It's due north CCC: All the way out into the mountains CAC: you should take antera w_th you. CCC: Are you sure? CAC: yeah. she's from the mounta_ns. _ bet she'd be helpful. CCC: Huh, maybe CCC: Not sure how well she'll like me CCC: Or Serios' open embargo on the heads of others CAC: she's pretty ch_ll. hates cull_ng. real strong. CAC: dunno why she wouldn't l_ke anyone. CCC: Eh -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he shrugs -- CCC: We'll see how well it goes CCC: Hopefully some meatsure of that CCC: At least a little CCC: ((measure)) CAC: good luck, _ guess. CCC: Thanks, you too CAC: make sure everyone who doesn't have a su_c_de m_ss_on to go on gets home. CAC: or at least. tell them to get back to the_r h_ves soon. CCC: I guess I can do that CCC: Tell Aaisha I said hi -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC groans a little, dusting off the motorcycle. -- CAC: yeah. alr_ght. CCC: Have a safe trip CCC: I hope the ride is fun CAC: that's the plan. _ th_nk lorrea m_ght come w_th. CCC: Mite be for the best CAC: prolly. CAC: my h_ve's gonna need. CAC: a new wall. CCC: Pfft, I could probably talk Serios into building it if I said Scarlet wanted him too CCC: But I'm not gonna test that quite yet CAC: fa_r enough. CAC: _ wouldn't fuck around w_th that for sure he m_ght get offended you're speak_ng of her. pur_ty. CCC: Gotcha CCC: I guess you'd better get on the road CAC: yeah. t_me to h_t the 'ol dusty tra_l. CCC: I'll play wigglerwatcher til I get to play Vanguard CAC: vanguard? CCC: Don't worry about it yet, game stuff CCC: You'll know it when we get there CCC: I plan to make sure we win CAC: don't suppose you could be less vague about _t? CCC: I'm going after the Twinks once I'm ready CCC: And any other threats in there CAC: the. CAC: the /what/? CCC: You CCC: Don't know the Twinks? CAC: .... CCC: It's Libby's race CAC: the /tw_nk/-- REALLY. CCC: Her and the others we'll face CCC: Jack, Vigil, and Scarlet CAC: don't you. go after l_bby. CCC: I won't CAC: but jack? fuck jack. _ don't know who v_g_l _s. but also, probably fuck scarlet. CCC: We have an Alliance of sorts CAC: wa_t. jack _sn't a human? CCC: Nope CCC: Jack ain't really human CCC: Vigil is that "blue eyed beast" Serios spoke of CCC: Scarlet is the one controlling Serios, now CCC: And they've all basically declared war on us CAC: _ knew everyth_ng but the war declarat_on. CAC: but. _ guess that should've been obv_ous. CCC: Jack is after my head CCC: Vigil has be fucking around in some way CCC: And yeah, what Scarlet did CCC: And apparently, they're all massively powerful CCC: I'm surprised you don't know Jack, at least CAC: _ know jack. gaslamp. CCC: He's the jadeblood who had that little spat with libby CAC: _ d_dn't know he was a jadeblood, though. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he motions to hi seyes -- CAC: oh. CAC: guess _t's on w_th h_m, then. CCC: Yup CSO ceased responding to memo. CAC: we'll settle _t w_th h_m once we're _n the med_um. CAC: you just. make sure these guys get there. CCC: That's my job -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC shrugs broadly, nodding as she starts to push the motorcycle outside, over the rubble. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC goes back to the couch, still waiting -- Category:Carayx Category:Nyarla